


Strait Relationship

by Skyrgamur



Category: Nation Being Things (Webcomic)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage, tsundere China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrgamur/pseuds/Skyrgamur
Summary: Taiwan teases China to which she has no idea how to react. #StraitGirlsProblems
Relationships: China/Taiwan, PRC/ROC
Comments: 2





	Strait Relationship

China, reclined in her chair, was reading the news. Taiwan, trying to rouse a provocation inquired: ''Have you heard that China legalized gay marriage?''

The woman in the red qipao looked up ''No, it didn't.''

''Yes, it did.''

''No, it didn't''

''Yes, it did.''

 _Enough._ China angrily rose and pinned Taiwan against the wall with brute force, bringing her face within a hair's width of the other girl's. ''I said: _No_ , it **didn't**.''

There was a tense moment of silence before China suddenly pulled away, realizing how close she came to crossing the strait. Despite her ever calm eyes, a faint tint of red on her cheeks betrayed her.

''Did you just blush!?'' asked Taiwan both shocked and amused.

''No...it's communism...''

''Oh my god, you did!''

''I didn't.''

''So you like a _rogue_ province?'' teased the girl with a silver sun 'round her neck

''Shut up. I'm not talking to you.''

''Hang on let me take a picture to post o-...'' ''NO!--''

**Author's Note:**

> Characters made by @lullindo on Instagram,  
> what would I do with my life without Nation Being Things.


End file.
